mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 404 - Teenagers from Outer Space
The Movie Synopsis 50's horror movie about Martians invading earth to grow their Gargon herd (actually over-sized lobsters). The hero, Derek (Love), realizes that there is intelligent life on Earth and decides to warn the humans. Eventually he sacrifices himself to destroy the incoming herds of Gargons and save Earth.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0053337/plotsummary Information *Although Warner Bros. distributed this ultra-low-budget sci-fi film, it was definitely not a Warner Bros. production. The studio needed a genre film to play as the second feature with the Godzilla sequel it was releasing under the title Gojira No Gyakushû (1955) and bought this from producer Tom Graeff. *The film's producers could not afford to construct a giant lobster, so only its shadow is seen - cast, no doubt, by a normal-sized lobster. The trim on the aliens' costumes is made from masking tape, and their space boots are men's dress shoes covered by socks. *The entire movie is an extra on the 2005 PS2 video game Destroy All Humans!. It becomes available once the main story campaign is completed.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0053337/trivia The Episode Host Segments Obscure References *"Run, Toto, Run!" and "Auntie Em, Uncle Henry, and you were there..." References to the film The Wizard of Oz. *"Bidi-bidi-bidi." Often said by the character Twicky in the TV series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. *"Oh, now Micheal Jackson will want to keep him." A reference of Michael Jackson's purchase of the Elephant Man bones. *"Ray Liotta?" "Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a spaceman." A reference to the film Goodfellas, starring Ray Liotta. *"I see you have a machine that goes 'Ping'!" A line from the film Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. *"Mort Sahl?" Mort Sahl is the name of a political stand-up comedian. *"I'm not dead yet, I'm getting better.", "Ah, Only a flesh wound!", and "What, behind the flying lobster?" References to the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *"Paging Mister Herman." A reference to the film Pee Wee's Pig Adventure, starring Paul Reubens. *"Gee, Davey..." A reference to the TV series Davey and Goliath. *"Excuse me, is that a Sansabelt jumpsuit?" A reference to advertisements for Bugle Boy Jeans. *"I'm looking for Sarah Connor." A reference to the film The Terminator, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. *"This looks like a nice place to raise your kids up." A reference to the Frank Zappa film 200 Motels. *"Xanadu! Stately home of Charles Foster Kane! Cost... no one can say!" and "I'm Charles Foster Kane!!" References to the film Citizen Kane, starring Orson Welles. *"Earth girls are easy!" The title of a 1988 film starring Jeff Goldblum and Geena Davis. *"I like you Gramps, that's why I kill you last. A reference to the film Commando, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. *"Uh, Miss Hathaway, Jethro wants to be a rock star." A reference to the character Mr. Drysdale from the TV series The Beverly Hillbillies. *"I'll be taking lunch, Hilga! I-hi-hi-hi!!" A reference to the ghoulish host of the TV series Tales from the Crypt, the Cryptkeeper. *"NO body expects the Spanish Inquisition!" A famous sketch from the TV series Monty Python's Flying Circus. *''"And that's the way it happened."'' "I'm Walter Cronkite." A reference to news anchor Walter Cronkite, who was known for saying "...and that's the way it is" at the end of reports. *"Oh, Grover's in there." A reference to the Sesame Street character Grover. *"This is the most unsuccessful prison transfer since Dallas '63." A reference to the assassination of Lee Harvey Oswald. Teenagers From Outer Space Teenagers From Outer Space